epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Superman vs Spider-Man 2. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
Hey, welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Today, more or less a year since its prequel, Superman and Spider-Man return to their fight. This series has had a long time coming for a sequel, and its finally been granted one that's been heavily requested. And this battle had its own hero, with my good friend Tigerisnormal jumping on board to write for one of Superman's verses. Oh, and I should probably mention: this will be the last comic book battle for a while, seeing as how I've made four in a row, and this will be the fifth. Alright, with all of that, enjoy the battle. Cast Drake Bell as Spider-Man EpicLLOYD as Superman Beat (Starts at 0:24) Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Spider-Man:' Welcome back to Queens, Clark, but it’s ‘bout time you’ve seen the King! Run to your phone booth and call up your League in fear of the skills I bring! Beat you faster than a search from Bing, hell, I’m faster than everything! You get rehashed every single issue while I could beat you with a web sling! I’m the Amazing! The Spectacular! You could never pass me up! And I’m swinging! Now a rapper, ‘cause I’m about to wrap this up! I’m unstoppable! Toppled a couple Goblins with their own gliders, Consider this your Kryptonite: getting bit by a mutant Spider. I wonder, why did the strongest character in the whole DC universe Need help from Wonder Woman and Batman to keep him from getting served? Your worst enemy’s a bald headed Stark Industries, he’s easy to beat! But the way you’re making him out to be? He sounds like he’s impossible to defeat! Meanwhile, I’m saving people of the very city that you’re destroying, Boy, you’re boring. I’m enjoyed! You couldn’t deploy against the team I’m joining I see you’re in your Prime, and I heard that you became something of a God, Well I’m your Ultimatum! So Kal-El, ya better retreat to your escape pod. 'Superman:' I gotta hand it you, Peter, you never fail to crack a joke or two, Such as saying to the most powerful being that you’ll snap a bone or two. You’re hopeless. I could squash you like just another bug. My planet was destroyed, sure. You lost your uncle to just another thug. You may out-run bullets, but the same ones deflect off of me, And you can’t out-run justice, Parker, so you’re coming with me. Starting strong with the S on the chest, it’s more than time to flatten this pest. If it means much, you tried your best. Then put your marriage and May to rest. I’m stronger, there’s no doubt about it. Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m concerned. Your ego’s going on about it. And you’re already in hell. I was born for greatness. You were born an anxious nerd, You’re a horrible friend, so how can YOU save the world? For one with an arachnid’s DNA, you’re not making any Spider sense. I got that high defense, eyes that blast: that’s why you’re less. I literally see right through you, I know you’re still a coward inside, Now you may have some super powers, but you shouldn’t put up a fight. 'Spider-Man:' Oh, Clark, so powerful. Always tryin’ to take it back there again, Well let’s see how Superman does against my inheritance! *Spider-Man reveals a vial of the Venom symbiote. He crushes the glass in his hand and the oil-like creature wraps around his arm, slowly consuming the entire hero. Spider-Man emerges in a menacing black suit, a white spider painting his chest.* Ah! This feels good! Damn, I’m feeling brand new! This is looking like your funeral, the attendee’s in a black suit! There’s no stopping me, now! I’m stronger than ever! Strapped with black webs that’ll damage Superman, Forever! Your bars are garbage! Tarnished by a symbiote that’s heartless! Haha! Parker’s confident that Clark will see some Carnage! Parker was devastated! Now we’re destroying all that’s sacred! So how can goody two-shoes challenge a pair full of pure hatred?! 'Superman:' Gone psychotic, symbiotic? What a dreadful wrong move: Painting yourself black won't help your rapping improve. Scaling sides of buildings, but your inner foundation's collapsing, Following your parents to lead a moral plane crashing! You attack like your films, with each hit, your quality declines. You’re a Venom to your city who flings webs throwing gang signs. Allowed spite to taint you, childishly let a burglar evade you. Teamwork isn’t your strong suit, even your own suit hates you. You didn’t have to do this, Spidey, let yourself become harmful. You won't find justice, you can't even find the Studios to Marvel. I’m your Punisher, and I see that your mind’s snapped like Gwen. I’m sorry, Peter, but you’re now Sinister; it’s my job to make that end. *Superman obliterates Spider-Man, along with the symbiotic suit. Superman sighs, regretting having to euthanize a fellow hero that was once good-willed, and flies off. Who won?! Who's next?! Who won? Spider-Man Superman Story Leaving for elsewhere, Superman fails to notice a single thin strand of the symbiote crawling away… Hints for next battle File:HaV_Hint37.png File:HaV_Hint38.png File:HaV_Hint39.png Category:Blog posts